


Whirlwind of Chaos

by CourtesyTrefflin



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Ahsoka Tano - Freeform, Ahsoka Tano Needs a Hug, Ahsoka Tano as Obi-Wan Kenobi's Padawan, Anakin Skywalker is the Chosen One, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Eventual Happy Ending, F/M, Gen, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Padawan Anakin Skywalker, Slavery, Tags Contain Spoilers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-15 05:22:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29183952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CourtesyTrefflin/pseuds/CourtesyTrefflin
Summary: What if the Jedi thought that Ahsoka was the Chosen One? When Qui-Gon finds the nine-year-old slave girl on Tatooine, he knows the Togruta is special. Ahsoka struggles with her troubled past, and her seeming inability to fit in at the Temple only increases her burden. Unbeknownst to her, she's caught the eye of a Sith Lord, one who is determined to win the alleged Chosen One over to his cause.
Relationships: Ahsoka Tano & Ahsoka Tano's Mother, Ahsoka Tano/Kitster Chanchani Banai, Anakin Skywalker & Ahsoka Tano, CT-7567 | Rex & Ahsoka Tano, Obi-Wan Kenobi & Ahsoka Tano, Obi-Wan Kenobi & Anakin Skywalker, Padmé Amidala & Ahsoka Tano
Comments: 16
Kudos: 40





	1. Slave Child

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story was inspired when we wondered what would have happened had someone else been in Anakin's place. How would they have reacted to their circumstances? What kind of person would they have become? This story answers those questions with Ahsoka. :P
> 
> WARNING: This chapter contains references to inappropriate behavior towards a female Togruta, you can probably guess why... Nothing graphic though!

Padme Naberrie Amidala is far from comfortable on this dustball of a planet which no doubt contains a nest of the galaxy's lowest criminals. Really, she only came so she could see personally how the Jedi is planning to conduct himself. It's not that she doesn't trust him - she does - but she's wary, especially with her people and planet at stake.

She follows Qui-Gon Jinn into a shop, and though it appears to be a junk shop, it's probably the best place to start. A blue Toydarian hovers near the doorway, small wings flapping incessantly.

"What do you want?" he demands.

"I need parts for a J-type 327 Nubian," Qui-Gon answers politely.

"Ah yes yes," the Toydarian murmurs, "Nubian. We have lots of that. What kinda junk?" He flies towards the back of the shop, yelling something in Huttese.

"My droid here has a readout of what I need," the Jedi replies. Artoo rolls forward, but Padme's gaze is pulled from the droid when she sees movement. A young Togruta scurries into the shop from the junkyard out back. Padme would estimate her to be around nine or ten, maybe. Her clothes would more accurately be rags which are becoming increasingly worn, and her normally orange skin is covered with dirt and grime from whatever she'd been doing.

Watto waves a hand in the air, growling something Padme can't understand. She doesn't miss the young girl's flinch, though. After a short conversation, the Toydarian turns away from the Togruta back to them.

"Soooo, let me take you out back. Ni you'll find what you need." He flies over to the backdoor of the shop, disappearing around the corner.

"Don't touch anything," Qui-Gon warns Jar Jar who's already poking around on one of the shelves, before he follows Watto out the backdoor.

Padme glances around, not seeing much that she recognizes, though there seems to be mostly droids. The Togruta climbs onto a counter, picking up a small object which she starts cleaning with a rag that's in no better condition than her clothes.

The girl studies her silently for a moment, head tilted in obvious curiosity, before she finally blurts out what's on her mind. "You aren't from around here, so what are you doing in a place like this?"

"We were going to the capital of the Republic, but our ship broke down," Padme explains carefully. "Until we can repair it, we're stranded here."

"Oh. What are you going to trade?" the child wonders.

Padme blinks at her in confusion. "What?"

"Trade. Y'know, you have to exchange stuff to get something." One orange hand waves slightly, before returning to grasp the rag.

She doesn't need to be a Jedi to suddenly have a very bad feeling. Granted she doesn't know much about Tatooine, but if they have to _trade_... Well, they don't have anything that they can trade. This is not looking good. "How long have you been here?" she queries curiously, trying to cover her mounting unease with friendliness. Besides, she doesn't want to be rude to the girl.

"Since I was very little, three, I think," the Togruta replies, "My Mom and I were sold to Gardulla the Hutt, but she lost us, betting on the Podraces to Watto, who's a lot better master than Gardulla... I think."

Sold? Wait, that means... "You're a slave?!" Padme exclaims in shock. She winces at the untactfulness of the question, but the words escaped before she had a chance to think them over properly.

She glares at her, blue eyes flashing with anger. "I am a person! My name is Ahsoka."

"I'm sorry," Padme hastily apologizes. It sounded worse than she realized. Sure, she'd thought that Watto was engaging in child labor, but child _slavery?_ "I don't fully understand." Her gaze flickers around the shop for a moment. "This is a strange world to me."

Ahsoka gives her an unimpressed look. "Are you a princess or something? I thought everyone knew about the slavery out here."

Padme sighs quietly. She didn't mean to offend her; now, she needs to figure out how to appease her. "There isn't slavery on my planet," she explains. "I thought that slavery was pretty much outlawed in the galaxy, and I've not been to many other places."

A sudden shriek draws Padme's attention across the shop. Somehow, Jar Jar has turned on a droid which is now running around, and as he runs after it, he trips over nothing apparent and goes sprawling. Padme really wants to sigh. He's well-meaning, but he seems to have a penchant for getting in trouble. The Gungan jumps up again, grabbing for the droid, picking up the flailing machine by its neck.

"Hit the nose," Ahsoka calls, unable to suppress her laughter. Jar Jar looks vaguely confused, but finally does as she instructed. The droid deactivates and falls to the ground motionless.

Suddenly, Qui-Gon strides quickly back into the shop, heading for the exit. "We're leaving," he says simply, then exits. Artoo rolls after. From that simple reply, Padme can only assume his search went nowhere.

"I'm glad I met you, Ahsoka," Padme says, stepping back towards the door.

"Glad to meet you too," Ahsoka calls as Padme steps out of the shop, turning to follow the Jedi.

"You didn't get anywhere?" Padme deduces as she catches up with Qui-Gon.

He shakes his head. "They won't accept Republic credits out here. We have to trade." Just like Ahsoka had warned her, then. This will not be easy.

"I don't think we have anything to trade," Padme worries.

"I'll call back to the ship. There might be something," Qui-Gon replies.

They move to a quiet area in between several buildings, trying to avoid the street bustling with creatures of countless species as the Jedi contacts the ship.

"Obi-Wan, are you there isn't anything of value left on board?" he inquires.

"A few containers of supplies, the Queen's wardrobe, maybe. Not enough for you to barter with. Not in the amounts you're talking about," his padawan responds.

"All right. Another solution will present itself. I'll check back." Qui-Gon breaks the connection and they head back out into the street.

"Noah gain," laments Jar Jar as he follows, "Da beings hereabouts cawazy. Wesa be robbed un crunched."

"Not likely," Qui-Gon replies, "We have nothing of value, that's our problem."

Padme suppresses a quiet groan. No. She refuses to be trapped on this planet. They _will_ find a way to leave. There must be something they can trade, right? Shrugging, she follows her companions as they move back into the crowd and begin walking down the sandy street. Maybe all they need to do is keep looking.

***

Ahsoka is elated to finally be out of Watto's shop and on her way home with her mother, Sharlan Tano. Thankfully, today wasn't as long as some of the days she's endured. The extra time will allow them to spend a little longer on their way back to their hovel. Maybe they can even purchase a few pallies on the way back.

Her happy train of thought is interrupted by an all too familiar growl. "A few moments of your time?" She looks up, wide-eyed to see Gratuge Izidz, the Zabrak master of her best friend, Kitster Banai. Uh oh. This isn't good. He's never been extremely overt about what he wants, but Ahsoka has her suspicions, and none of them are good. Female Togrutas are always vulnerable like that, which is why her mother taught her basic self-defense. Watto doesn't want either of them to be injured, so Ahsoka knows he'll defend their actions if necessary.

"I'm sure whatever you have to say can be said right here," her mother replies with far more assurance than she probably feels.

Ahsoka winces and grabs her mother's hand. There's no way that she'll let that _slaver_ touch her mother. Izdiz scowls, taking a step closer, a bottle of some type of alcohol, presumably, in his left hand. There are a few curious onlookers who are watching the drama unfold before them.

He throws the bottle aside, careless for how it smashes into a nearby wall and falls into the dust and sand. Taking two steps forward, he grabs Sharlan's arm in what must be a bruising grip. "I'll show you, slave scum," he hisses.

"Let me go!" she yells defiantly, trying to wrench herself free.

In response, he slaps her, and Ahsoka glares at him. "Let her go!" she demands with all the fury a nine-year-old can muster.

Izdiz sneers at her, before trying to drag her mother away, probably into one of the nearby building. Nope. Not happening. Years of suppressed anger boil up, and Ahsoka instinctively throws her hands, a wave of energy rushing from her and crashing into the slaver. He's sent flying backwards, slamming into a wall hard enough to do serious damage. Her mother is also sent sprawling, but not nearly as hard as Izdiz.

"Mom, are you alright?" asks Ahsoka fearfully, scrambling to her mother's side, and trying to ignore the rising panic, because _what did she just do?_ She always knew she was special, different from everyone else, but this is something else entirely.

"Yes. Yes. I'm fine," her mother reassures her.

"Whatsa going on here?" shouts an incensed Watto, wings beating furiously as he flies up.

"He tried to hurt Mom," Ahsoka helpfully tells him, pointing at the still, unmoving form of Izdiz.

"I'll be having words with him," huffs Watto. "No one hurts my slaves. Now get home, and don't get into more trouble on the way. There's a sandstorm coming."

Ahsoka instinctively turns towards the horizon to see the telltale signs of an imminent sandstorm. As she helps her mother back to her feet, she hears the whispered words of "Jedi" from all around her. Huh? She's not a Jedi, even though she's always wanted to be one. Ignoring the onlookers, she takes her mother's hand and begins hurrying away through the crowd when she spots a familiar group, speaking to someone up ahead. The strangers in the junk shop.

"Hi!" she calls, skipping over to the young human girl. "There's a sandstorm coming," she tells her. "Do you have shelter?"

"We'll head back to our ship," answers the man who was at the shop earlier also.

"Is it far?" Ahsoka questions with a frown.

"Near the outskirts," he replies casually. The outskirts? If they really think they can get that far, they must know almost nothing about Tatooine. Or at least not about sandstorms.

"You'll never get there in time. Sandstorms are very dangerous, and you could easily die," Ahsoka informs him, steadfastly refusing to think about the story she'd heard about when younger about a slave who was killed in a sandstorm because of his master's cruelty. She's loathed sand ever since.

"You can come to our home," offers her mother slowly, giving Ahsoka a questioning look. Ahsoka nods slightly, silently telling her mother that she trusts these strangers.

"Thank you for the offer," the human girl says. "I'm Padme Naberrie, and these are my companions, Qui-Gon Jinn, Jar Jar Binks, and Artoo-Detoo."

"I'm Ahsoka," she tells them again, "And this is my Mom."

"Sharlan Tano," her mother concludes. "Come. Follow us."

As they hurry through the streets towards the Tano's home, the wind begins to pick up. Ahsoka sticks as close to her mother as she can, because she knows that being separated would be a death sentence in this weather.

A strong gust of wind whips past the group, sending swirls of sand through the air and blowing Qui-Gon's robe. A glint of metal catches Ahsoka's eye. Startled, she looks over in time to see - is that seriously a _lightsaber_? Her eyes widen, but she knows better than to mention it right in the middle of the street. It would be better to keep the comments and conversation until they get home. Jedi aren't particularly welcomed on Tatooine.

The storm is already beginning to pick up by the time they reach the Togrutas' home.

"Disen cozy," decides Jar Jar as they enter, the door sliding closed behind them, blocking out the wind and torrents of swirling sand.

Ahsoka lets out a breath of relief at being safely away from the storm. Of all the things she hates about Tatooine, sandstorms are on the top on the list. Shaking out her clothes, she looks hopefully up at Padme. "Do you want to come to my room while Mom makes dinner?" she asks.

"Of course," Padme replies, following Ahsoka as she moves off towards her bedroom. Artoo follows them with no hesitation, leaving the adults and Jar Jar behind.

The floor is covered with a variety of various odds and ends, none of which seem to be there for any purpose. "I've collected all this stuff," Ahsoka tells Padme, frowning down at the floor, "Because the best way to get things is by trading, and sometimes, I'm able to find useful things which no one else wants. And they help."

"Is it hard for you to get food?" Padme questions, and she sounds genuinely concerned.

Ahsoka shrugs one shoulder and slumps onto the bed. "Sometimes," she admits, "But Watto usually makes sure we have enough so that we don't starve, but... that doesn't mean it's enough." She reaches over, picking up a few objects the purpose of which Padme can't determine and tosses them to the floor. "We usually can only trade with the other slaves, the ones who are better off than us. They'll want things like rags, which we can give in exchange for food." She almost doesn't notice Padme's flinch.

Artoo whistles and beeps, but Ahsoka can't understand what he's saying, so she looks at the elder girl quizzically.

"I'm not sure what he's saying either," Padme admits with a quiet laugh.

Ahsoka turns back to the room, eyes scanning it as she tries to remember what all she's stashed away. "We don't have enough to help you," she says finally, "Or at least I don't think we do..." Her voice trails off when she remembers something she'd found one time, lying in the dust after a cantina brawl. She wasn't supposed to be there, but she was curious about the commotion which is when she found it.

Standing up, she moves across the room and crouches in the corner, digging through a pile of rags and other various objects until she finds what she's looking for and pulls it out. It's small, fitting neatly in her palm, and it sparkles with a faint reddish-orange glow in the light. "I found this one time," she informs Padme holding it out to her. "I'm not sure what it is, but Mom said we should keep it in case it's important."

Padme takes the small object from her hand and turns it around, studying it carefully. "Ahsoka," she says slowly. "I think this might be a Mustafar fire diamond. I saw one once, and it seems to resemble it."

Ahsoka stares at her, wide-eyed. "It's a gem?" she squeaks in surprise. "How much is it worth?"

"More than enough to free you and probably your mother too," Padme answers gently. Her words render Ahsoka speechless.

"Would it be enough to help you too?" she questions. The only reason she got it out was because she thought it might help Padme and the others.

"I'm not sure." Padme passes it back to her, and Ahsoka proceeds to hide it away again. "I don't know much about those gems or how much slaves are worth."

"Well, we can find out," Ahsoka announces cheerfully. "I'll give it to Qui-Gon in the morning, and he can see how much its worth."

Padme hesitates. "I – I don't want to take it from you, Ahsoka. It belongs to you."

Ahsoka glares at her. "It's a gift," she insists. "Mom always tells me that the galaxy would be a better place if people helped each other more, so I'm gonna try and do it even if no one else does."

Padme smiles softly before pulling Ahsoka into a hug. "I'm glad I met you, Ahsoka," she whispers. "I'm going to do whatever I can to help you in return."

The moment is disrupted when Ahsoka's mother calls them to eat supper.

"All slaves have transmitters placed inside their bodies somewhere," Ahsoka's mother informs the others as they eat. "No one knows where they're located, and any attempt to escape..."

"And they blow you up. Poof!" Ahsoka slaps her hand down on the table for emphasis. She does her best not to remember the times she's seen or heard of it herself. Those are tales she'll never let herself dwell on, but they frequently haunt her dreams. The thought of losing her mother like that is almost more than she can bear.

"How wude!" gasps the horrified Gungan.

"I can't believe there is still slavery in the galaxy," Padme exclaims, obviously just as appalled, "The Republic's anti-slavery laws – "

"The Republic doesn't exist out here," Ahsoka's mother interjects, shaking her head sadly, "We must survive on our own."

As they continue eating, Ahsoka's mind wanders back to what she'd seen earlier. "I've been wondering..." she begins hesitantly, leaning forwards.

"What?" Qui-Gon asks.

"Well... you're a Jedi, aren't you?"

"What makes you think that?" he questions.

"I saw your laser sword," Ahsoka explains, "Only Jedi carry that kind of weapon."

Qui-Gon leans back in his seat, smiling faintly. "Perhaps I killed a Jedi and stole it from him."

Ahsoka frowns."I don't think so. No one can kill a Jedi."

"I wish that were so," he responds, and Ahsoka feels a faint flicker of some emotion which isn't strong enough for her to place. She can do that sometimes; feel the emotions of others. It's what's helped her survive so long.

"What are you doing here?" Ahsoka inquires. She knows they ended up here because their ship was damaged, but she doesn't know what they're doing in the Outer Rim in the first place.

"You mustn't let anyone know about us," explains Qui-Gon. "We're on our way to Coruscant, the central system in the Republic, on a very important mission, and it must be kept a secret. We need parts for our ship before we can leave."

"Wit no-nutten mula to trade," supplies Jar Jar.

"I can help!" Ahsoka offers immediately, "I found a gem that Padme says is extremely expensive. It should be enough to get the parts you need."

Her mother jerks towards her, startled. "What?"

"Remember that shiny stone I found several months ago?" Ahsoka questions. "I showed it to Padme, and she says it's a gem. We could probably free ourselves with it, but that won't help them. Besides, it's probably worth enough to help them _and_ us."

"If it won't be enough for us, we don't need to take it from you," Qui-Gon says hesitantly. Ahsoka can tell how uncertain he is about accepting something from them, something which could change their lives for the better, when it's rightfully theirs.

"I already talked to Padme about it," Ahsoka informs him before hiding a yawn.

"We can deal with this in the morning," her mother immediately decides. "Some little girls need to be going to bed now."

"Hey!" Ahsoka tries to scowl but fails when another yawn overtakes her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you liked this maybe consider reviewing or leaving kudos...? :)
> 
> We'd love to hear your thoughts on this chapter and what you think will happen, and even things you might like to see happen! The next chapter will be released on the first Thursday of March. :D


	2. Looking to the Future

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Everything starts diverging in this chapter, though not by much. :P

Qui-Gon is awake early as he often is in the Temple, but the rest of the house is still asleep as he slips outside and watches the first of the suns peak up over the horizon. He hardly knows what to think about the young Togruta who invited them into her home without a second thought. And to think she's a slave! No one should have to live like that, and he's already decided to do his best to free her if not her mother. As he's lost in thought, he senses more than sees Sharlan approach him, leaning against the wall a distance away.

"You should be proud of your daughter. She gives without any thought of reward," he comments finally, turning to look at her.

Sharlan smiles faintly. "She knows nothing of greed. She has..." She trails off, as if looking for the right word.

"She has special powers," Qui-Gon finishes. He heard about the incident the previous day where Ahsoka used the Force. It's very rare for anyone to accidentally access the Force unless they're strong. The Force whispers something, urging him to _listen carefully_. Is this the child spoken of in the prophecy of the Chosen One? He's sensed for a while that he'll find the person, but he didn't realize it would be this soon.

"Yes," the Togruta agrees.

"She seems strong in the Force, unusually so. That much is clear," Qui-Gon tells her. "It's rare for someone to be able to use the Force to that extent without training. Has it ever happened before?" Because if it has, then this girl is definitely the Chosen One.

Sharlan wordlessly shakes her head, and Qui-Gon ignores the feeling akin to disappointment inside him. "She deserves better than a slave's life," she murmurs.

"Who was her father?" he queries curiously.

"That was no father that I know of," she replies after a moment, pain echoing into the Force. "I carried her. I give birth to her... I can't explain what happened. Can you help her?" She changes the topic so quickly that Qui-Gon almost wonders if he touched a sore spot. Maybe Sharlan was abused and can't really remember anything about it. He banishes the thought in favor of addressing the question.

"I can convince Watto to free her, and maybe you too, but beyond that, I can't say," he answers. "Had she been born in the Republic, we would have identified her early, and she would have become a Jedi, no doubt. She has the way. But now, it's too late for her. She's too old." He doesn't say that he intends to ensure Ahsoka is trained regardless of the consequences. He doesn't want to give Sharlan false hope.

***

Ahsoka hurries along behind Qui-Gon as the two of them head for Watto's shop. She can hardly believe that the day she's been waiting for so long has come. Unless Watto refuses, her and possibly her mother are going to be _free_. They won't have to stay here on Tatooine anymore. She can finally get off this miserable dust bowl. She hates the planet and everything that comes with it. To leave would be truly freeing. And maybe she can even fulfil her dream of becoming a Jedi. It's something she's always wanted her entire life, to help bring justice to the galaxy and eventually free the rest of the slaves.

"Ahsoka!"

The Togruta turns at the sound of her best friend calling her. Kitster runs up, stopping a short distance away from the entrance to Watto's shop. He seems rather excited about something. Ahsoka's eyes follow Qui-Gon into the shop before she turns, giving Kitster her full attention.

"What's up, Kit?" He shouldn't be out here so early. He usually isn't, so what's different now?

"My master sold me to Watto," Kitster replies.

" _What?!_ " Ahsoka exclaims. What could ever have prompted that?

"It was compensation for yesterday," Kit explains, "Watto was quite upset about it, especially since such incidents keep happening. My former master owed Watto a lot, and he agreed to let the debt go in exchange for me."

"Oh," she says at last. She finds herself wondering if she should tell him about the possibility of her freedom. If not, Ahsoka doesn't want him to get her hopes up, but if she _will_ be freed... She really wants to at least have the chance to tell him now, since she doesn't know when she'll be able to later, and she could possibly be leaving Tatooine.

"I don't know for sure... but I might be freed," she blurts out finally.

"W- _what_?!" he cries, eyes widening in shock, "How – how's that possible?"

"I found a gem some time ago, and I gave it to this person who intends to give it to Watto in exchange for some parts for their ship and me. Maybe my mother too," she explains in a hushed whisper, casting a glance around to ensure no one can hear her.

He looks at her, wide-eyed. "Oh. I'm so happy for you."

She grins, and on impulse, hugs him tightly.

"Anyway, I better not keep you," he says, eyeing the shop entrance. She nods, reluctantly walking inside to begin her chores for the day. Or maybe, if she's really lucky, to hear the news that she's finally, _finally_ free.

Since Qui-Gon and Watto are still talking, Ahsoka heads out back to continue working on cleaning up and sorting out parts like she was the previous afternoon. If she isn't going to be freed, there's no sense just waiting and making Watto angry. Besides, at least she can get a head-start for the work Kit will be assigned after the ownership transfer.

Finally, she hears footsteps approaching and looks up to see Qui-Gon walking out of the shop. Ahsoka turns to give him her full attention. She can hardly contain the excitement building inside her. _Please don't say that he refused._

"Ahsoka," he calls, "Come with me to your home. I'll tell you and your mother what happened together."

"Okay," the Togruta agrees, jumping to her feet and hurrying after him. She doesn't want to get her hopes up too high only for them to be crushed, but this seems like a good sign.

"Whatsa happened?" Jar Jar is the first to ask as the two approach. He, Padme, Artoo, and Ahsoka's mother are waiting outside for them.

"I have the parts we need for the ship," Qui-Gon informs them. He turns to the Togrutas next. "And Ahsoka has been freed."

For a moment, Ahsoka can hardly believe she heard right. Yes, she thought it was going to happen, but actually hearing that it's true?!

"For real?!" she practically squeals, forcing herself to hold still and not start bouncing around with pure glee.

"And this is yours," Qui-Gon adds, holding out a bag of coins. "The rest of the money from the gem that wasn't used."

Sharlan smiles a bit sadly, as she takes the bag from Qui-Gon. "Now you can make your dreams come true, Ahsoka. You're free," her mother says, before turning to the Jedi. "Will you take her with you? Is she to become a Jedi?"

"Our meeting was not a coincidence. Nothing happens by accident," he responds.

"A Jedi!" Ahsoka exclaims. She can hardly believe it. After all this time, maybe she'll actually be able to get her lifelong dream. This is the happiest day of her life. "You mean I can go with you on your starship?"

"Ahsoka," Qui-Gon says, kneeling down to match her height, "Training to be a Jedi will not be an easy challenge. And even if you succeed, it will be a hard life."

"But it's what I've always dreamed for!" she insists. With the opportunity here in front of her, there's no way she could refuse. How could she? "Can I go, Mom?" she asks hopefully, turning to her mother.

"This path has been placed before you, Ahsoka," she answers quietly, "The choice is yours to make."

"I want to go!" Ahsoka exclaims.

"Then pack your things," Qui-Gon instructs, "We don't have much time." The way he said that promptly reminds her of something, and her excitement suddenly plummets.

"What about Mom? Is she free too?"

There's a moment of silence before Qui-Gon answers. "I tried to free your mother, Ahsoka, but Watoo wouldn't have it. The only reason he was willing to let you go so easily in the first place was because of the incident yesterday. People were talking and he didn't want to keep you anymore."

Ahsoka freezes in place, staring up at her mother. She can't just leave her behind. There's no way she can do that. How would she ever even be able to _survive_ without her mother? She's hardly ever spent more than a day without her, her entire life. How can she just... leave? Why? Ahsoka stares up at her, tears slowly filling her eyes. She can't leave the only person she's ever had her entire life. She's lost many, many friends over the years, and she knew Kit would just be somewhere down the line, but not her mother. She can't...

Her mother steps over to her, pulling her close. "Little one, my place is here. My future is here. It is time for you to let go... to let go of me. I cannot go with you. Besides, Kitster will be coming to stay here and he's going to be all alone if I don't remain."

"I want to stay with you. I don't want anything to change," Ahsoka protests, fighting back the suddenly rising tears. How can she leave behind the person she cares about more than anyone else in the world?

"You can't stop change anymore than you can stop the suns from setting. Listen to your feelings, Ahsoka. You know what's right," her mother says softly. Yes, she does. Way inside, she knows she should go with Qui-Gon. She still wants to, but the thought of leaving her mother is nearly unbearable. She's already lost so many others... friends, whether due to being sold or killed... or even the one who died in a sandstorm that one time. But still, she knows the choice she should make.

"I'm going to miss you so much, Mom," she whispers, tightly wrapping her arms arounds around her mother.

"I love you too, Ahsoka," she replies, hugging her back. "Now you must hurry."

"I can come help you pack," Padme offers as Ahsoka finally pulls away from her mother and heads for her bedroom. It's not like she even has much _to_ pack, but she doesn't refuse the offer. Having someone with her right now will make this at least a little bit easier.

The two work in silence, quickly packing up Ahsoka's small bag. There's really nothing to say, and Ahsoka is pretty sure if she does talk right now, she's going to end up crying. Why does this have to be so hard?

Finally, the two of them finish and step back out into the main room of the hut where the others are waiting. "Come," calls Padme, and heads out the door after Qui-Gon with Jar Jar and Artoo in toe.

Ahsoka hesitates in the doorway for a long moment. She's nearly beginning to have second thoughts about her decision, and now will be the last opportunity she has to back out of it. She doesn't even know when she'll ever see her mother again. Or _if._ The very prospect of it sends another tendril if icy fear curling through her. She can't lose the only person she has left. The only person who went out of her way to protect Ahsoka at all costs, the one who taught her _everything_ she knows...

"I don't think I can do this, Mom," she whispers finally, stepping back over to her.

Her mother stares at her for a long moment, a sad smile on her face. "I know you can do this, little one. You're brave enough to do this. This place is not your future."

Ahsoka nods, struggling not to have a complete meltdown. "Will I ever see you again?" she asks finally. The thing that's scaring her the most. Even if she could somehow manage for a time without her mother, she has to have some reassurance that she'll see her again someday. At least knowing the separation will eventually be over will make it a little more bearable.

"What does your heart tell you?"

If only she knew the answer to that. "I hope so," Ahsoka murmurs, pausing for a moment. She reaches out, hardly sure what she's doing. Something is telling that this goodbye is not permanent. She doesn't think so, anyway. "Yes... I think."

"Then we will see each other again," her mother replies. But still, the reassurance does little to console her right now.

"Will you be okay?" Ahsoka asks at last. At least she needs to be sure her mother will be fine. If not, there's definitely no way she can just leave.

"I'll be fine," her mother assures her.

"I will come back and free you someday," Ahsoka states with determination, "I _promise_." And she will. That why she wants to become a Jedi in the first place - to free the slaves. Regardless of how long it takes, she's going to make sure it happens.

"No matter where you are, my love will always be with you, Ahsoka," her mother says softly, "Now, you must hurry. They need to be leaving, and we can't keep them waiting much longer."

"I love you, Mom," the young Togruta whispers fiercely before turning around and heading out the door of the house. The others have stopped a short distance away down the road, waiting for her. She hurries to catch up, doing her best to ignore the urge to run back to her mother's side.

They reach the end of the street before she pauses again, risking a glance over her shoulder. She catches sight of her mother watching them, standing in the doorway of the hut. For a moment, all she wants to do is run back to her and never leave. But no, she has to do this. She has to leave to become a Jedi. With a final long look, Ahsoka turns and follows the others around the corner, leaving her mother behind for the indefinite future.

She has no idea when she'll ever see her again, or if. She can only hope it's just temporary, but even so, it's hard to force herself to continue following the group as they head out of the city where she's spent her whole life. Escaping this miserable dustbowl will be wonderful, but she's leaving the only person she's always been with, the only one she always knew was there.

It's not until they've gotten all the way to the end of the rows of shops that Ahsoka suddenly realizes she'll be leaving. She's going to leave Tatooine, and she's going to become a Jedi. Thoughts of the future give her something else to focus on, so Ahsoka does her best to force the crippling realizations from mind and think about the future.

Even though they're riding on eopies, it feels like forever before a shining object in the distance finally comes into view. As they get closer, Ahsoka realizes it's the ship.

Several people are waiting outside for them when they arrive. Qui-Gon walks up the ramp with Ahsoka following, while the others unload the hyperdrive and whatever else they brought with them.

"I didn't expect you to get back so quickly," a person dressed in robes similar to Qui-Gon says to him as soon as they enter what must be the main hold.

"Things worked out better than expected," he responds.

The man looks down at Ahsoka next. "Who's this?"

"Ahsoka Tano, meet Obi-Wan Kenobi," Qui-Gon introduces them. She holds out a tiny orange hand to him.

"Nice to meet you," Ahsoka greets him cheerfully, as they shake hands, "Are you a Jedi, too?"

"Yes, I am," the man confirms, before glancing at Qui-Gon. "Why is she here?" He sounds so honestly confused that Ahsoka can't find it in herself to be offended at the question.

"I freed her," Qui-Gon answers simply. "And I will be taking her back to the Temple."

Obi-Wan blinks in confusion. "Why?"

Qui-Gon gives him a look. "Because she's strong with the Force," he answers as though it should be obvious.

"But – " begins Obi-Wan.

"We can discuss this later," Qui-Gon interrupts. "For now, I must return the eopies so we can leave the planet. The sooner we reach Coruscant, the better."

***

By the time Qui-Gon is back from returning the eopies, the hyperdrive has been installed. For whatever reason, he suddenly can't shake the feeling that something is wrong. He pauses at the end of the ramp of the ship, frowning out at the horizon. He doesn't see anything, but he can sense... _something_.

Could they have been followed? Is someone here looking for them? Still, he doesn't see anything, so it's best for them to get out of here before they're discovered. If someone did follow them, they're probably not expecting them to be leaving already. The only reassurance is that they have a headstart on their possible, if not probable, pursuers.

He hurries back up the ramp into the ship and heads to the cockpit. The pilot and Obi-Wan are in there, with Ahsoka lingering almost shyly in the back of the room. "Everything ready?" Qui-Gon queries.

"It is," Obi-Wan confirms as the ship takes off.

"Well, let's hope this thing works and Watto doesn't get the last laugh," Qui-Gon decides. As soon as they've left the atmosphere of Tatooine behind, the pilot flips the lever, and with a jolt, the ship streaks away into hyperspace.

"Come with me," Qui-Gon instructs Ahsoka, leading her into a room in the ship. "I need to test your midichlorian count." Obi-Wan shoots him a doubtful look as he follows but doesn't comment.

"Midi... what?" Ahsoka echoes, confused.

"Midi-chlorians. They are a microscopic lifeform that reside within all living cells and communicates with the Force."

"They... _live_ in me?" she squeaks.

"In your cells. We are symbionts with the midi-chlorians."

"Symbionts?" Ahsoka repeats slowly, testing out the word the first time.

"Life forms living together for mutual advance. Without them, life would not exist, and we wouldn't know about the Force. They speak to you, telling you it's will. When you learn to quiet your mind, you will hear them speaking," Qui-Gon explains.

"I don't understand," the Togruta mumbles.

"With time and training, you will," Qui-Gon responds, before he gets on with the test and hands over the blood sample to Obi-Wan for analysis.

"What are your readings?"

His padawan frowns slightly. "It's 19,000." That's... he doesn't know of any other Jedi who has a count that high, except maybe Master Yoda. Is his original suspicion possible, then? That she's the Chosen One? He can't be certain, and the Force is not providing him with a clear answer. But regardless, it was still the will of the Force that Qui-Gon found Ahsoka, and he's going to make sure that she's trained to be a Jedi.

"I don't think any other Jedi even has a count this high," Obi-Wan exclaims.

"Not that I know of," Qui-Gon agrees.

"What does that mean?" Obi-Wan asks.

"I don't know," Qui-Gon replies slowly. He can only wonder.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you liked this maybe consider reviewing or leaving kudos...? :)
> 
> Chapter 3 will be out at the beginning of April.


End file.
